


midnight

by lalaland666 (orphan_account)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, this is just pure fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lalaland666
Summary: After a nightmare wakes Aziraphale up, Crowley helps him get back to sleep.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/gifts).



> This is just pure, pointless fluff that I wrote because I was feeling soft and sappy and want a hug but have no one to give me one so I settle for living vicariously through my favourite fictional characters, as always.

Aziraphale's eyes snapped open, and he gasped sharply, sitting up and dislodging Crowley's arm, which had been wrapped around him. He stared around the bedroom, clenching his fists in the sheets, scanning for any sign of a threat, of Archangels and holy water and their actions finally come to haunt them– 

"Angel?" Crowley murmured, and Aziraphale blinked, looking back at him. He was clearly still half-asleep, his hair tousled and his golden eyes still mostly closed as he watched Aziraphale with a small frown. "You okay?" 

"I'm all right," Aziraphale said, hoping that his voice didn't sound quite as shaky as it felt. "Go back to sleep, love." 

"What's wrong?" Crowley asked, sitting up as well and opening his arms in offer. 

Aziraphale went to him (how could he do anything else?), letting himself be enfolded in Crowley's embrace once more, and the feel of the demon's arms around him, the steady warmth of his body, the scent of him so close, did more to calm Aziraphale's nerves than he ever could have managed on his own. 

"It was just… a bit of a bad dream," Aziraphale said, hugging Crowley back tightly and forcing away the images he'd seen minutes ago. Crowley was here, they were together, they were _safe_ , and both Heaven and Hell were leaving them alone. "Nothing to worry about, I promise." 

"Wanna talk about it?" Crowley offered. 

Aziraphale shook his head quickly. "Not… not at the moment, no." 

"Fair enough." Crowley laid back down, tugging Aziraphale with him, so that the angel ended up curled nearly on top of him, his head pillowed on the demon's chest. "It's still the middle of the night, though, yeah? Should probably go back to sleep, if you can." 

"I don't technically need to sleep," Aziraphale pointed out. "Nor do you." 

"Mehhh, details," Crowley said, before pressing a gentle kiss to Aziraphale's curls. "Just lie down with me, love. I've got you, yeah? Even if you don't sleep… just stay here, for a little bit, at least?" 

Aziraphale nodded, curling a little closer into Crowley's side. 

They lay there in silence for a long moment, and Aziraphale felt his breathing slowly fall into sync with his husband's, steady and relaxed. He let his eyes fall shut once more, humming softly. 

"Crowley?" he said, after a long moment, quietly enough that it shouldn't wake the demon if he'd fallen back asleep. 

"Yeah?" Crowley asked immediately. 

"Thank you," Aziraphale said, not quite able to put it better than that. He loved words, and the ways that humans used them, but he'd never quite gotten the hang of it himself, not in the spur of the moment, not when it counted. 

But Crowley didn't seem to mind. He just pressed another kiss to the top of Aziraphale's head, letting out a low sort of humming sound that made his chest vibrate. "I've always got you. Whenever you need. I love you, angel." 

Aziraphale bit back a smile, nuzzling his face into Crowley's chest. "I love you, too, my dear. Always." 

They lapsed into silence once more, steady and gentle and safe. Soon enough, Aziraphale fell back asleep, and when he awoke the next morning, the dream was forgotten entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, thank you for reading!!!


End file.
